Silas Cocytus/Powers and Abilities
"An idiot who is blessed with unnatural luck and a talent for Savate, it's a wonder how he's managed to survive for so long. Is it thanks to his crew? The hand of Lady Luck? Or is it just because he hasn't eaten any Devil Fruits? Either way, the fact that he has saved many is a fact that cannot be disproved." —''The Pink Sheep'' To see Silas on the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki: [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Silas_Cocytus Silas Cocytus] Abilities Despite being the captain of the Trident Pirates, it is a commonly arguable topic as to whether or not Silas is indeed the strongest member of the crew. However, it is definite that he is within the crew's four primary members in terms of skill and ability. However, due to his unusually bizarre mix of fighting style, alongside his almost constant childish behaviour, people commonly mistake him to be an "extra crew member". In most situations, Silas will often fight the strongest enemy, the only exceptions being things such as when he obviously stands no chance or when another member of his crew would like to fight the strongest instead. Silas' primary offensive tactic is the utilization of his spear that slightly resembles a trident, hence the poorly thought up name of The Trident Pirates. However, even without his primary weapon, Silas is still a formidable foe. His strength mainly comes from his original, yet now reserved fighting style of Savate, a martial arts that focuses mostly upon leg techniques. His lower body has been often contrasted against his upper strength, as seen when he easily kicked a large boulder to pieces with a single stomp and yet, he tried to punch a smaller one and ended up cracking his knuckles. The unorthodox version of Savate that Silas often utilizes mostly involves sharp, accurate kicks to vital areas such as the temple or the neck to maximize both the damage and lethal effect of his attacks. His stance is quite often a handstand when performing his attacks, so as to provide Silas with an easier to reach range and an option to easily roll backwards in case he is countered. Despite the fact that the lethal effect lies in attacking with the front of his foot, Silas often instead attacks with his heel for a more brutal, crushing, yet non-lethal attacks. In a way, his use of Savate can be seen as a sword and hammer. Silas' speed, reflexes and agility are also exquisite. He has shown that he was more than capable of keeping up with people on horseback, and in some instances capable of travelling to an island faster than a ship could, despite the large expansion of water. He has displayed that, even if it's only for a few seconds, can acutely run on the water's surface. By invoking all his strength into his calves, Silas' kicking power exceptionally rises, allowing him to temporarily cross the ocean. Although it is not regularly used, Silas has a third arsenal that he can utilize to combat opponents: Haki. Although the only type that Silas can currently utilize is Kenbunshoku Haki, he is still a capable wielder. While utilizing his Haki, Silas can easily dodge bullets, as well as being able to counter against almost any attack. However, because the Haki does not make the user any faster, just their prediction, Silas can only react as fast as his body would move. As such, while he is almost impervious to most attacks, normally destructive things such as Sea Kings or Logia users are impossible for Silas to counter. Likewise, anything that moves faster than he can react is able to easily hit him. However, to match his strength, Silas is also capable of withstanding large amounts of damage, often being able to go well past the limits of the average human. Examples being taking on several fragments of a cannon head on, being slashed by a swordsman, taking several bullets to his legs and still standing after his head was the target of a large war hammer. Lance Techniques On his own, Silas is an exceptionally talented lance man, being able to wield one at its base with a single hand. This is exceptionally useful for dealing out strikes that go farther than the lance's length. His lance techniques heavily deal with mid-range slices however, Silas has also developed several techniques to deal with long range opponents. Zahard has often commented that, in comparison to his personality, Silas' style of fighting bears a striking resemblance to a "shark with chainsaw teeth". It is unknown if there are any pirates that exist that utilize a lance in their fighting style, as such, making Silas a truly unique and mysterious opponent for several opposing pirates and marines. It can then be assumed that all the techniques that Silas utilizes, unless made to a direct reference, are originally invented and perfected by Silas himself. The techniques that Silas utilizes often revolve around shallow slices due to the lance's general and inconvenient flexibility. As such, even when holding back, or even when playing around, there have been several cases at which Silas accidentally cut the opponent. Silas' Lance Setting out as a pirate, Silas originally started out with a simple wooden broomstick that served to only temporarily subdue opponents. However, after the recruitment of Zahard, Silas would find, stashed in a corner, a metal lance lined with several pieces of pure gold. Selling it would provide him with enough to buy the materials needed to create his own personal lance. The lance slightly resembles both the cross and the metaphorical head of a dragon. The blade's main feature is it's serrated gap, often used to increase it's piercing power or to be able to trap swords or in very rare cases: bullets. The staff is blue on the outer edges, and a pale grey in the middle, indicating where it should be handled. Finally, the very bottom of the lance has a metal feature resembling a cross. This part is often used for swiping at opponents that are at a close range. Savate To see the wikipedia page about Savate, see here Savate is a martial arts that deals specifically with leg and kicking techniques, although it does have a small array of techniques utilizing the upper body. It is primarily utilized by Silas and, out of everybody in the Trident Pirate crew, he is the only one who uses it. The branch of Savate that Silas uses, although still connected to the main branch, is riddled with several more techniques that require both immense strength and flexibility to be performed. The utilization of one's hands and elbows, although not encouraged, is not necessarily prohibited and can in fact improve the user's techniques, providing either a higher or lower range of attack. When attacking, Silas often fights on his hands, or otherwise more commonly known as a handstand. This is extremely vital for when fighting on unstable surfaces such as onboard a ship or on tilting structures. In history, Savate was originally a form of fighting utilizes by sailors for street fighting, as the usage of hands was prohibited since it was possible to murder an individual. Sometime later, a practitioner of Savate incorporated boxing into the art to further expand the user's arsenal. Due to the constant usage of his hands when using Savate, Silas has become exceptionally strong. Although his arms do not possess the strength that his legs do, they are still strong enough to easily knock out an amateur pirate with a single punch. This strength can also be interwined with his fighting style as, Silas can easily support himself with one hand, allowing him to grab an opponent's foot with the other. Likewise, palm strikes can be combined with his kicks to create a style covering both short and mid-range targets. On the other hand...or other side, Silas' legs have become strengthened so much to the point where he can easily level an unstable expanse of earth and send it flying into the air. Silas can even then utilize this immense strength for other purposes such as extremely rapid kicks, allowing him to temporarily traverse the ocean's surface or to viciously assault an opponent within a mere moment. To more advanced opponents, his speed and strength have been compared to Soru, however the comparison is false in the fact that Silas is not capable of being able to change his direction mid-run, rather he can only run straight, and then stop and run again. 'Standard Techniques' The art of Savate holds, much like all forms of martial arts, it's own set of techniques to utilize. These differ from Silas' in the fact that they are the standard and basics of Savate. Sweep Kick (Coup De Pied Bas)- A standard sweeping kick, the user swipes their leg in a circular motion on the opponents inner leg. The effectiveness of this move increases the lower the attack is, generally starting from the knee. Alternatively, the user can instead attack the outer shin or ankle in an anti-clockwise motion. The opponent's foot is dragged across the floor then flicked up off the ground at the last moment in a straight line towards the target, essentially tripping them. Foutte- The user bends their knee and, by using their hips as the main axis, brings it to the opposing shoulder i.e. left leg to right knee, right leg to left knee. Once the leg is at a reasonable height, usually at the hip, the user pivots on the opposite leg, so that they are facing the opponent. The user can then release their leg to brutally kick their opponent in the side. The target of the Foutte can be changed be pivoting the bent leg with the hip, thereby allowing the user to attack either the knee, hip, chest or head. Chasse- Similar to Foutte except, Chasse primarily deals with frontal or reverse attacks rather than on the side. The user raises their primary leg at a high and then slightly bends it. The user then rocks forward on his toe, unleashing their attacking leg onto the opponent, usually hitting them in the chest. Likewise, the user can also, rather than raising up on their toe, can instead alternatively raise their leg to the opposing shoulder and pivot with the flat of the foot, kicking sideways and yet, still hitting the opponent's chest. The attacking foot, if executed properly, should be completely parallel to the standing surface. The Revers- The last basic aspect of Savate, The Revers mostly deals with circular motions. By standing straight against an opponent, the user fully extends their leg and moves it in an outwards circular motion from the axis which is quite often the hip. When the appropiate height i.e. neck or head height is achieved, the user swipes the leg at the target, still keeping in the circular path. Once the opponent has been hit, the leg should go back down in a circular motion, finishing in a complete circle. Likewise, the user can also do the move facing backwards. By completing the first few steps of achieving the deired height, the user can then twist a full 180, to hit a lower, unexpected angle. Silas' Techniques Originated from the basics of Savate, as well as heavily adding his own capabilities, these are the personal and original techniques that Silas often utilizes in combat. Silas usually doesn't call out the technique's title unless it is a finishing move or it is within a succesion of attacks i.e. combo. However, he may choose to call the title out if it is in a serious situation. Tap Run ( コックこうろ Kokku Kouru)- By mustering up all of his leg strength, and only for a select amount of seconds, Silas can run across the ocean's surface. However, what it appears as a sprint or a dash is infact just Silas simply tapping the ocean's surface, providng him with a temporary surface to utilize his explosive kicking power upon. In addition though, to actually start this technique, Silas will have to kick off of a higher surface i.e. an island, a ship or a rock structure. Mirage Backstab (しんきろうバックスタッブ Shinkirou Bakkusutabbu)- Running towards the opponent, Silas quickly does a sidestep, steps forward, and then proceeds to do a vicious roundhouse kick at their back, sending them forwards. Spin Kick (ひねり キック''Hineri Kikku'')- A simple kick, Silas raises one leg up and spins on his other foot, and kicks his opponent. The added momentum, although not much, is still enough to deal an extra amount of damage. Triple Kick (さんじゅうキック Sanjuu Kikku)- An advanced version of Spin Kick, Silas performs the move however, after kicking the opponent once, spins again and kicks them twice, doing it until he has kicked them three times in a row. Quickhatch (くずり Kuzuri)- Developed from the triple kick, Silas performs the move. After kicking them three times in a row, he then swipes at their feet, causing them to be unsteady, then does a backflip, catching them on their chins. Migratory Song (わたりうた Watari Uta)- Silas kicks the opponent into the air through a brutally, powerful kick. He then leaps into the air and proceeds to kick them three more times, sending them higher with each kick. Landing on the ground, he waits until his opponent is about to crash down before flipping on his side, kicking their back with his heel. Double Dragon (にじゅうりゅう Nijuu Ryuu)- Running up to them, Silas kicks his opponent twice, one to their ribs, the other to their neck, both right and left respectively. He then proceeds to spin on his foot and stomps on their side with a backwards kick. Falcon Snatch (はやぶさスナッチ Hayabusa Sunacchi)- Brutally kicking his opponent into the air, Silas leaps up and kicks the opponent into a random direction, intent on sending them as far away as possible. Falcon Divebomb (はやぶさ きゅうこうかばくげき''Hayabusa Kyuukoukabakugeki'')- Silas kicks the opponent into the air with as much force as possible. He then leaps up into the air and grabs onto them, using both his hands and feet so that he is on their back. Positioning himself so that the opponent's head is facing south, Silas puts them in a hold that they cannot escape from, forcing them to land on their heads. Felled Falcon (こうばんはやぶさ Kouban Hayabusa)- Silas kicks the opponent into the air however, rather than letting them fly upwards, he quickly twists his body and grabs their head with his ankles, and brings it downwards, smashing them into the ground head first. Triple Divebomb (さんじゅうきゅうこうかばくげき Sanjuu Kyuukoukabakugeki)- Silas kicks the opponent upwards and, while they are still in the air, proceeds to use Triple Kick on them, sending them further upwards. On the last kick, he grabs the opponent's head and kicks them, immedietately pivoting his body so that he is on their back. Silas then proceeds to put them into a lock, and crashes their body onto the ground. The 12 Months The Twelve Months are a series of Savate moves created by Silas inspired by tales or events in a certain month. Each has either a colour or an adjective e.g. Dark, Red, Gold that has some relation to the technique's effects or execution. The month that it is named after holds a general meaning towards the strength or direction that the move is executed in. All of the twelve months are categorised into two: Initial and Follow up. The Initials are moves that can be executed on their own. Follow ups are techniques that quite often are used in conjunction with the Initials or otherwise they would not deal that much damage. As such, the first six months are all initials, whereas the last six months are all follow ups. Each of the pairing's adjectives oppose each other e.g. White-Black, Yellow-Purple, Dark- Clear etc. Despite the formal title of Twelve, there are so far only ten, with June and July being undecided as to how they should be executed or what they should be associated with. White January (はくしょくいちがつ Hakushoku Ichigatsu)- The first in the Twelve Month Series, White January is a move, paired with Black December. The meaning of January is the fact that, since it is the first month of the year, also represents the first sunrise. The move is performed by Silas still standing on the ground. He raises a leg, usually his right but in some cases his left, and kicks the opponent's chest at an upward angle, with an explosive amount of force. The move itself is strong enough to lift even the heaviest opponents into the air, even if it's only a few centimeters. The colour of white mostly represents purity however, in this case it represents mercy or kindness. Despite the fact that the move is extremely painful to the target, it is not enough to put them into any sort of danger. Black December (くろいごくげつ Kuroi Gokugetsu)- The primary Follow Up of White January, it can also be used on it's own, although the effects are not as devastating as when it is used as a Follow Up. Completely oposite to January, December is the twelfth and final month in the year, symbolizing the end. It can also be associated with the last sunset of the year. The move is executed by, Silas jumping into the air and then, often with his toe, hitting the back of the opponent's neck at a certain angle, knocking them out. Depending on the amount of force utilized into the kick, the Black December can alternate from a simple knock out to an instant kill. The colour of Black often represents Evil or Fear. Appropiately, Black is technically not a colour, but rather the absence of colour, meaning the absorption of light. In this case, the knock out is the disappearance of Light, and also an opportunity for others to capture or destroy the unconcious. Silver February (はくぎんにがつ Hakugin Nigatsu)- The second Initial in the Twelve Month Series, Silver February is based upon the origin of February:Februm meaning Purification. A mostly pacifist Initial, it is used primarily for disarming opponents. The move is executed by quite simply balancing on the hands, that are placed underneath the user, thereby lifting them off of the ground. Silas then kicks the opponent's hands or anything that is wielding a weapon with enough force to cause internal damage, thereby forcing the target to drop the weapon. Likewise, he can instead spread his legs instead of kicking the arms, forcing the arms to also spread out, avoiding any harm to him. The colour of Silver mostly represents a calm, almost feminine atmosphere, similarly to the moon, further representing the pacifist nature the Silver February has. Gold November (おうごんじゅういちがつ Ougon Juuichigatsu)- The second Follow Up that pairs alongside Silver February, Gold November is also a mostly pacifistic disarming technique, although it does involve dealing damage to the target, but on a much lesser scale. The month of November does not seem to hold any significant meaning however, it's name originates from the number nine. In spiritual aspects, the number nine represents Judgement and Finality. After performing the Silver February, Silas hooks his leg around the opponent's neck, the other completely straight on the ground. Using the straight leg as a pivot, Silas bends the opponent's neck forward, forcing them to bend their body. Should the opponent have any concealed weapons in their body, then they will either fall out or stab the opponent due to the speed and angle that they are forced into. From this angle, Silas can dish out several attacks while keeping the opponent in a lock. The colour gold signifies power and courage, showing the requirements needed to perform this move. Raw strength is needed to force the opponent to bend their body, while courage is needed because there is a possibility that they may get attacked while in this position. Red March (あかいさんがつ Akai Sangatsu)- The third Initial, and a technique that focuses more on speed rather than offence. The month of March represents the god of war Mars. The technique is rather similar to Tap Run except that it is for a single burst of speed rather than a series of consecutive dashes. Silas musters up as much strength in his legs as he can and then sprints at his maximum speed of 120% towards his target, giving the image of a speed almost the same as Soru. The colour Red signifies anger and sometimes war. In this technique, it could be seen as a method to reach war at godspeed. Blue September (あおいくがつ Aoi Kugatsu)- A Follow Up that pairs with Red March, Blue September is more of a finishing move rather than a technique. September, similarly to November, does not hold a significant meaning however, it comes from the number 7. In religious aspects, the number 7 represents completeness, pefection and the apocalypse. The Blue September is performed by keeping up the Red March's speed until Silas comes across an opponent. Once close enough, he lashes out with his foot, kicking the opponent with so much force that it will crush them and, if it misses then will at least create a deep gash. When Silas lands again, he would be at least several meters away from his opponent with his back facing them. The colour Blue, although it usually represents Youth or Spirituality, it can also represent distance, indicating the illusion given that Silas is some distance away from his opponent. Dark April (かすかしがつ Kasuka Shigatsu)- Originally just a simple yet, effective kick, Silas added much more to it after Presea told him the meanings of each month. According to her, the month of April represented a flower blossoming after gaining nutrients. As such, Silas changed the kick into one that would brutally send the opponent into the ground. To perform the move, Silas quickly does a handstand, and then switches to supporting himself with just his left hand. Leaning slightly to the side, he swings his whole body in the direction his opponent is in i.e. If the target is on the right side, he swings anti-clockwise and vice versa. The kick should then hit the opponent in the neck at a southern angle, kicking them towards the ground. After the contact, Silas swings his legs back to their starting place, now on all fours. The Dark part comes from the fact that most often, if done on a ship, the attack would send the target into the depths of the ocean. Clear October (めいはくじゅうがつ Meihaku Juugatsu)- A Follow Up pairing with Dark April, like all the other monthly movesets, Clear October was inspired by Presea recounting the significance of each month. Appropriately, the month of October is primarily known for the celebration of Halloween. The technique is executed by following up with Dark April. Once Silas is in the position of all fours, he lifts himself up sideways i.e. using both hands to lift himself on his hip, and kicks at the target with both feet in a generally northern direction. The kick should be strong enough, either the strength of the kick or the momentum it holds, to completely knock the target out due to the fact that the target's head will be completely rocked back at a lethal speed, hence the name of Clear. The reason for the relation to the event of Halloween is that, it symbolizes the purging of an opponent. Purple May (しうんごがつ Shiun Gogatsu) (literally '''Purple Cloud May')'' - A technique used mostly for evasion, it's follow up Yellow August uses the momentum for devastating attacks. The month of May belongs to the goddess of the Earth Maia. Silas kicks a particularly hard piece of Earth with as much force as possible, allowing him to jump up to ridiculously high heights. This gives the false appearance of Silas flying up towards the sky similarly to an angel. It is however, not related to Geppo in the fact that Silas cannot kick the air to extend his aerial. The colour purple represents royalty and nobility, but it can also represent magic, the description of Silas being so high in the air. The term Purple Cloud originates from a myth about a god riding a purple cloud to welcome or reap the dead, an introduction to the technique Yellow August. Yellow August '(きいろいはちがつ ''Kiiroi Hachigatsu) - The follow up of Purple May, Yellow August is primarily used for when there is a single, strong opponent. The month of August relates to the ruler Julius Caesar Augustus, as such meaning a month belonging to a king or a warrior. After Purple May is utilized, Silas splays both legs directly straight, so that the soles are facing the target. He then proceeds to allow gravity to pull him down, crashing into the opponent with immense force, quite often severely injuring them. Likewise, instead of rather just staying still, Silas can add more strength to it by stomping before he hits the target or perhaps crashing down with his heel. The colour yellow is a spontaneous, unstable colour, relating to Yellow August in the way that the approach decided on as to how to land can often make a difference of a large sum of damage to either the user or the target. '''June? July? Kenbunshoku Haki Despite the fact that he is considered just a cut above the average rookie pirate, Silas is capable of effectively wielding and utilizing Kenbunshoku Haki. A Haki that is primarily used to sense and detect the presence of others, Silas can effectively utilize it to easily dodge most attacks. With the ability to be able to dodge an attack before it is even struck, Kenbunshoku Haki is often wrongly associated with the concept of premonition. Like most users of this Haki, it would seem that the more killing intent that the opponent possesses, the easier it becomes for Silas to dodge it. Uniquely though, Silas holds a large control over this Haki, to the point where he can choose whether or not to listen to a person's thoughts. Despite it's seemingly omnipotent concept, Silas can only tap into what a person is thinking about if they are ridiculously vulnerable to Kenbunshoku Haki. This further ties with the Haki in the fact that, if in the midst of a battle, Silas can listen to what his opponentsare thinking about and dodge their attacks. Obviously, Silas shares the same weaknesses as other users. If the opponent themselves do not know where their attacks or movements will lead them to, then their attacks cannot be predicted, as such, opening the user to the risk of getting hit. Likewise, if the target is far too fast for the target, then, despite being able to predict their attacks, they will not be able to dodge. Aura In reality, an Aura is a paranormal field of subtle, luminous radiation surrounding a person or object. In conjunction with his broad range of Kenbunshoku Haki, Silas can metaphorically "listen" to an object's or person's Aura, allowing him to maximize both his and it's abilities. By being able to listen to an aura, Silas can easily dodge attacks through the littlest motions. On the otherhand, by listening to an object that he'll wield, Silas can bring out an almost unseen force that greatly increases the destructive capabilities of the weapon. After a large period of time of using his lance, Silas can easily use it's Aura to increase it's already destructive strength, so much that a light blue field will coat it while in effect. Category:Character Subpages